


Devotion

by TheSerpentsCoil



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentsCoil/pseuds/TheSerpentsCoil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically some creepy and twisted Kelvin/Joker love...since we all obviously need more of that in our lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion

“Such a good boy…” Kelvin coos as he pats Joker’s head. “Hnng, keep going just like that, but tighter.” The Baron clutches Joker’s skeletal hand and pulses along with it. The pace quickens and he releases. It drips onto Joker’s prosthetic, which Kelvin admires.  This life was only once a dream, but has reached a metamorphosis into reality. So beautiful and splendid, finally suitable for _him_.

 

Ever a good son, knowing precisely what his father wants, Joker raises his arm and Kelvin begins to suck the moisture from the bone. As he sucks, licks, caresses, he is utterly absorbed. Beauty of such caliber requires an irredeemable cost. Kelvin feels himself becoming hard once more.

 

Joker shivers as he notices Father’s arousal, he was hoping for one time to be enough tonight. Maybe he can still get lucky. Well he can at least hope. Once Father had his fill with the prosthetic, Joker quickly pulls his arm back and brings it to his chest.

 

“Father, if that’ll be all, may I retire to m’ room?”

 

“What a hasty, ungrateful child.” Kelvin sharply replies. Can’t he see he is nowhere near done; the festivities have only just begun. “Especially when I have something special for you, Joker.”

 

Joker tenses. This is the last thing he wanted. “S-sorry, Father. I didn’t mean to seem ungrateful.”

 

“Now be a good boy and do as you’re told. My good little Joker will listen to his father, won’t he?”

 

With only a snap his fingers, two expressionless children with porcelain skin appear. One is carrying a silver tray with a small jar on top of it, while the other begins to unbutton Joker’s trousers. Joker calmly pushes her hands away. She remains there, blank and emotionless, still lost within her own mind or whatever is left of it.

 

“That ain’t necessary” Joker whispers to her as he finishes unbuttoning.

 

“LET HER TAKE CARE OF IT.”  
  
Joker freezes and the living-doll finishes her task.

 

Perfect. This is perfect. Every rose has its thorns, true beauty must always accompanied by suffering. Tonight, a new part of Joker shall be stolen and be claimed his. His cock pulses as thoughts of being further enveloped in that world of velvety darkness bring him deeper into bliss.

 

Once Joker is undressed, the doll turns her attention to the small jar resting upon the tray that is being carried by the other girl. Mindlessly, she opens it and dips her fingers deep inside. Leaving the jar unclosed, she mechanically pivots toward Joker. Kelvin grins, clapping, applauding; such a fine show.

 

“Now be a good boy, and get on all fours.”

 

Stunned, Joker hesitates. “Father, is this all really necessary?” He stares at the girl’s lubricated fingers. “At least lemme do that m’self.”  He has never had anything inserted into that revolting, unclean orifice before. The thought nauseates him, but the finger of an innocent is… he throws up a little bit in his mouth.

 

Kelvin slams his fist, his jaw tight, and his eyes wide. This is not suitable, not beautiful. “What a disrespectful child! Even after all I’ve done for you.” His words spew like venom from his lips

 

“I am so sorry, Father.” He then crouches down on his hands and knees. He counts his breath, just wanting this to be over.

 

“My little Joker, come… no, crawl closer.”

 

With a lowered head, Joker crawls over to Father. After he halts at the base of Father’s bed, Joker finally looks up. Kelvin’s face is painted with a sadistic grin as he runs his fingers through Joker’s hair.

 

Kelvin signals the girl to make her move. Two lubricated fingers are forced inside. Joker yelps, he is so very tight and she should have only started off with one. The girl is not only rough, but also void of any recognition as she clumsily moves her fingers inside of Joker, mindlessly stretching him faster then his body can acclimate. Through clenched teeth he yelps again. All of this, everything, it’s all to make Father proud.

 

Kelvin’s member pulses with every yelp and wince his son makes. So beautiful, just as beautiful as that arm that he gave him. Kelvin grasps that beautiful creation and a shiver is sent down his spine. It has a special kind of beauty, a kind of beauty that only a select few of elite can understand. This rank of beauty can only be crafted from the end of innocence.

 

Once he feels Joker has been properly prepared, Kelvin gestures for the girl to stop. The girl removes her now filthy fingers from Joker and stands off to the side. Joker is grateful, so unbelievably grateful, but he knows the night’s not over.

 

His gratefulness is only short-lived as the other girl dips her hand into the jar. She then goes over to Kelvin and begins to pump his erection, making sure to coat his penis in slippery lube. Once he is nicely glazed, the girl stops and steps aside.

 

“What a good, devoted son I have. Now come sit on your father’s lap.” Kelvin chirps as he pats his thighs. Unable to face Father, Joker mounts him in reverse. He grasps Kelvin’s firm, throbbing cock. As he slowly guides it inside, Kelvin releases a groan. It’s so tight, too tight. Joker has to pause and breathe to force himself to relax.

 

Once fully penetrated, Joker begins to gyrate his hips. He releases a soft moan as Kelvin clenches his waist. As he continues pounding his hips against Father’s, he leans backwards. He is surprised to find that he feels himself becoming hard.

 

“Touch yourself.” Kelvin whispers into Joker’s ear, and Joker does as he is told. He begins to stroke his own shaft in harmony with their grinding. Kelvin does what little bucking he can to increase the friction. Crimson liquid begins seep out from Joker’s orifice. Kelvin scoops some of that splendid elixer onto his finger and licks it. Joker halts his thrusting and drops his head back, curious as to what Father’s finger scavanged.

 

“I want to taste more. Now be a good boy and bring that bum closer to me.”

 

Joker does as he is told. He lifts his hips and brings his bottom to Kelvin’s lips. He braces his back against the headboard as Father begins to explore. Savoring that luxurious metallic taste. He burrows his tongue deeper inside of Joker. Joker releases a groan, why must this feel so good?

 

Kelvin beckons the girls to come closer; they know what is next to come. It is time for the finishing touch of this lurid canvas. One of the girls mounts Kelvin’s chest, right between Joker’s legs. The other crawls between the bandaged stumps where Kelvin’s legs once were.

 

As if one mind controls both bodies, each girl wraps their mouth around the cock pointing at them in perfect unison. Joker immediately goes limp. Kelvin powerfully moans through Joker’s orifice, vibrating through his core. Although a gushing flood of mixed feelings breaks the levy of Joker’s mind, he remains flaccid. The two girls begin to slowly bob their heads up and down the shafts, like two marionettes being controlled by the same hand. The only inkling of life is the occasional gagging as they take them deeper inside themselves, although this too stops once they have adjusted.

 

The girl whose mouth is wrapped around Joker’s flaccid penis stops moving, but she keeps her mouth firmly in place. She only gazes blankly while Joker lifts her head, but Kelvin is too lost in his own pleasure to notice. As if he, himself, was pulling the strings of her every motion on his filthy cock, Kelvin feels himself coming close to climax as he continues enjoying the exploration of Joker’s orifice. He releases himself into the poor child’s mouth and she unhesitatingly swallows. She lifts her head and remains between Kelvin’s bandaged stumps with only a vacant stare.

 

Kelvin has finally taken notice that Joker has not been taking full advantage of his hospitality. He grabs the girl’s head and forces it down onto Joker’s penis. With his hand gripped around the girl’s crown, he manipulates her mouth up and down Joker’s shaft as he resumes his invasion of Joker’s cavity.

 

Against his own wishes, Joker feels himself becoming hard from all of the stimulation and the fact that Father finally finds his sweet spot. He moans as his stomach tightens and coils. As he finally climaxes, he howls, “Thank you, Father!”

 

 


End file.
